A Wolf's Love
by redf0x
Summary: Kiba falls for the reborn Cheza who knows nothing about her being the flower maidan and Cheza falls for Kiba knowing nothing of him being a wolf. Cheza is captured and raped and it's up to Kiba and the gang to save Cheza and help her through her hard time
1. Rebirth of the Flower Maiden

"Class!" Snapped the teacher angrily. All the students raised their heads bored to death. Kiba's brow rose as he stared at the new student," Everyone, there's a new student…why don't you introduce yourself." She said sternly.

Cheza's pink eyes stared at the ground, a heavy blush running across her face, everyone was looking at her…at least the guys gave her lustful stares unlike the jealous ones from the preps. She stuttered as she coughed out," Hello, I'm Cheza. I came from America…I like wolves and drawing." She said, raising her gaze to one of the boys near her seat, she blushed harder as she felt emotions of attraction pulse through her.

"Very nice…Kiba, you are in charge of showing Cheza around." Mrs. Sakura hissed.

"Yes ma'am." Snarled Kiba. He too felt the feeling but smelt a scent on Cheza that smelt familiar…moon flowers? The same scent he smelt so long ago after he was told to run off into the wild by his previous owner? Yes, this was her…the flower maiden. He watched Cheza as she took a seat, her knee-length black skirt ruffling as she walked, he couldn't help but look at the sight of a white wolf howling at the moon before it,' it looks like me.' He thought. Getting up he pulled out her chair and smiled warmly at her.

Cheza stared at Kiba, taking in his look. Jeans rested peacefully on his skinny legs. A white t-shirt covered his chest and a black jacket slipped over his arms. She met his strong blue-eyed gaze and saw her chair pulled out by him, she smiled as her blush returned," Well, are you going to sit down?" Kiba's calm voice said coolly. Cheza nodded swiftly and sat down, he gently pushed her in," Thank you…um…" Cheza said, unsure of his name, she pushed her short lilac hair out of her face.

"Kiba." He replied. Kiba took his seat, fixing his gaze on her. He questioned if she knew he was a wolf…maybe…but if not…would she fear him? If he showed her his true form, would she run? Would she scream out in terror or laugh in disbelief…no. She said she liked wolves so why would he be any different. But due to the inexistence of wolves as most thought, maybe the outcome would be brutal.

Shaking the horrific thoughts from him he heard the teacher's loud voice boom towards him.

" MR. KIBA!" Mrs. Sakura roared," IT'S NICE THAT YOU THINK MISS CHEZA IS PRETTY, BUT PLEASE TRY TO PAY ATTENTION!"

The voices of his classmates surrounded him; giggles furiously stung him…all except Cheza's. Her pink eyes stared kindly at him.

Cheza couldn't believe what the teacher just said, her powerful red wave rushed over her like a tsunami. She couldn't help but growl lowly at the children's laughter but she held a pure face, her eyes were focused on Kiba's reaction which was currently emotionless. Then she saw it. A blush preformed quite well on his face but his head was so low she could barely see it. She gently whispered," It's quite alright…I got the same stares at my old school except they weren't giving by someone as cute." Cheza's heart pounded briskly at her ribcage.

'What did I just say!' Her mind screamed.

Kiba's eyes shot up at her as his face only darkened in crimson. He stared at her in disbelief. He then focused back on the teacher. His blue eyes tainted with confusion for Cheza and anger at the teacher. He flashed his ivory teeth at the teacher then ignored her anger screams.

Cheza giggled lightly then awaited for the class to be over.

When class was over she passed Kiba and said a mere," Good bye wolf." Shocking him. She chuckled lightly before beginning her walk home.

"As a new student…maybe I should watch over her for now…to make sure no one harms her…oh crap! I forgot my homework!" Kiba cursed and ran back into the school while people were leaving. He grabbed his stuff and hurried back outside.

Cheza hummed softly as she walked till two men approached her," Hey sweet lips." Smirked one of the men, the other man laughed. Cheza gulped and stepped back," Get back!" She cried out. One of the men grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. The other man straddled her hips and tore off her top and bra. Yelping she said," Help!" The second man silenced her by pressing his tobacco scented lips furiously upon hers.

Kiba regconized her howl," Damn." He snarled. Running he saw the men and Cheza, tears framed her face as she was topless and the only thing left on her was her panties. Growling he ran forth in his wolf form and knocked the man off of her. He changed back into his human form and took off his shirt and jacket. He tossed them to Cheza and said," Leave her alone damn you!" His voice was filled with venom.

The unharmed man laughed," Oh, and what's a mere teen like you going to do about it?"

Kiba quirked a brow then ran at him in a wolf's speed. Punching him in the gut the man fell briskly. His icy gaze stared at the men who lay unconscious. Satisfied that they wouldn't harm them he turned to Cheza, sniffling," Are you okay?" He asked,

Cheza couldn't believe it. He was a wolf? No, wolves died out long ago. But what if it was possible…after reading the book of moon she had hopes of wolves still existing. She would ask him later. Her puffy pink eyes stared up at her protector," Yes, thank you Kiba." She said. She slipped on what was left of her skirt but realized her shirt and bra were torn so this was why Kiba threw her his shirt and jacket. Putting them on she stared at his bare chest. Realizing she was gawking at him she looked away smiling in embarrassment.

Kiba nodded happily," Come, I'll take you home…" He raised out a hand to help Chza up. He saw her staring at him and couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

She accepted his open hand and got up, wiping off her skirt. When she tried to remove her hand from his he only squeezed it reassuringly, telling her it was ok.

Kiba led her to his black mustang and let her enter first. Sliding into the car he started and sniffed the air. The scent of smoke hung in the oxygen. He followed her directions to her home but noticed the smokey scent grew stronger as they neared it. The he saw ir.

"Oh my gosh!" Cheza's voice cried. She urged him to stop and he obeyed. She climbed out of it and ran to a firefighter who was jotting down notes," Excuse me!" She said alarmed. The firefighter raised his head. Cheza jumped as Kiba appeared beside her," That's my house! Where's my parents!" The firefighter frowned," I'm sorry miss…the fire enraged through them…truly sorry." He said bowing. Cheza's eyes glew glossy with tears as she fell down her cheeks," Kiba!" She said urgently. She pulled her head forcefully into his exposed chest.

Kiba was nervous about her actions btu relized her pain. Wrapping his arms around her back she rubbed it softly, whispering loving words into her ears. His chest was now soaked with her salty tears he held her close till the fire was taken down.

Cheza removed her head and stared at him," Kiba…"She stammered," How will I go to school now?" Her sniffles were filled with sorrow.

Kiba thought deeply about this till her remembered his master's fortune and how he had consumed it after his death. He decided quickly and said," Cheza…the only way I know of is for you to come live with me…unless you have other relatives."

Cheza hung her head sadly," No, all my family is now…gone…would you really be caring enough to allow me to…be your roommate?"She coughed out.

Kiba nodded and let a grim smile come upon his features," Thank you…sir." Kiba said before taking Cheza in his arms and walking away. Then he hopped into the air," I live with 4 of my friends who are all guys and one girl so don't be alarmed."

Cheza frowned about the one girl but nodded, she let a small grin dance upon her features," You musthave a big house…"

"Well, sort of. We all share the pay of the house…there's only 3 rooms so I'll let you use mine, I'll sleep on the couch."He explained.

Cheza was now confused," Huh?" She said," What about the other girl…where does she sleep…with you?"Cheza said frowning once more.

Kiba chuckled lightly," Ah, if I said yes more jelousy would consume you. No, I have no girlfriend…yet. She sleeps with my roommate Hige."Kiba said.

Cheza blushed but nodded truthfully. She then felt hurt consume her. After saving her, flirting, and comforting her by allowing her to join his household, he still didn't feel a connection. She crossed her arms angrily.

Kiba frowned before saying," What?"

"After all you've done for me…you still don't feel a spark?"

Kiba smiled," Of course I have…I was just unsure if you liked me enough to consider being a wolves girlfriend."

Cheza's eyes widened," So you are…and yes! My answer about the whole girlfriend thing is yes." She blushed.

Kiba grinned and landed sharply on a platform before a house. It was a pretty good sized house…the size of a normal one which was pretty uncommon for teens who live alone in the city they lived in. Knocking her entered and set Cheza down.

Hige jumped and broke the kiss he and Blue were having, the scent of the flower maiden flowing through him," Ah, Kiba, got a girlfriend eh? Pretty lucky to get your hands on her…"He paused when a sharp burning came upon his cheek," Hey, I meant it's rare for the flower maiden to have a lover!" He said to Blue who had her arms crossed angrily.

Cheza turned bright red and stepped behind Kiba.

Kiba laughed lightly then said," I see you already know her name I guess…where's Toboe and Tsume?"Kiba said, his face becoming stern again.

The two males stepped out grinning," Kiba!" Toboe said happily he grinned then saw Cheza," The…flower maiden…"His breath was taken away in aw.

Tsume grunted his greeting and nodding, signifying his knowledge of Cheza being in his presence.

Kiba turned to Cheza," It's ok…"

"Kiba…who is the flower maiden?"Her voice was filled with purity.

"Ah, you don't know who you are?"His voice was filled with concern.

She shook her head shamefully before eyeing the others," Hello…"She said softly.

Blue smiled," Hello." The other men greeted her and soon they were all seated before the plasma screen in the living room.


	2. Return of the Dark

Disclaimer: In this whole Fanfic, I must say I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN AT ALL

Cheza watched most of the Wolf's Rain dvd's and pouted when she saw Mew and her and Kiba's connection. She even slapped him. She couldn't help but frown when she figured out they didn't have all the Wolf's Rain dvds. She sighed and said," Ah…so you, Hige, ended up getting together with Blue?"

Hige nodded," Yup…and I've enjoyed every minute of it." This earned him another make-out session with Blue.

Cheza sighed and shook her head sadly. She then exited the room after Kiba. Tsume and Toboe at her heals. When the moon finally rose she yawned and looked to Kiba," When are you going to bed?" She asked curiously.

Kiba yawned then replied," As soon as Hige and Blue stop their mating."

"Tmi!" Said Cheza giggling. She took a seat beside Kiba wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her, he then lifter and and set her in his lap chuckling. He then heard Blue's moans seize. He sighed relieved. He then got up and walked out to the living room, only to be stopped by Cheza's hand gripping his wrist. He looked at her confused.

She smiled," Sleep with me…tonight?" Her voice was pleading as she begged for his presence as she slept for the first time in the foreign house.

He smiled and walked her way and entered the bedroom. He took of his pants revealing his boxers. Then yawning her slowly met her lips. Her bruised and swollen pink lips. The scent of the other humans were on them, he heard her whimper in pain as he kissed her so he took off the friction of their lips and licked her lips tenderly. He then let her crawl under the covers as he joined her happily. His hands slid around her slender waist as he nuzzled her pale purple locks.

Cheza smiled. Never had she felt so secure and protected. She finally fit in. As the flower maiden she now knew why she felt so happy around Kiba's friends. Because they had wolven blood pulsing through them. Yes, she had finally had true friends.

The sun shone brightly through the exposed windows. Kiba groaned as he released Cheza from his grip and sat up weakly. He stretched then got out of bed, brushed his teeth then looked to the sleeping girl in his bed. He quirked a brow then he decided to let her sleep. Sliding on some jeans and a t-shirt he stepped out of the room.

Toboe was playing video games while Hige was sitting with Blue on his lap as they watched the brown hued pup.

A gunshot was heard and Kiba knew Tsume was practicing shooting. Same old day, same things. Toboe, Kiba, and Cheza were the only ones who actually went to school. Tsume found it a damn waste of time, Blue was too busy with Hige and vis versa. Thank gosh it was Saturday or else Cheza would have his hide for letting her sleep in. He stared blankly at the moon shaped clock that hung on the wall 10:30am is what it read. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

Cheza stirred before awakening. Sitting up she stretched but found no Kiba beside her. Sighing she slipped out of bed then realized she had no clothes to where. She stepped cautiously out of the room and saw Kiba," Kiba!"She whispered.

The other's stared at her," You don't have to whisper…it's not like we'll shoot you or something if you talk…"Hige announced.

Blue struck his head," Be kind to her!" Blue hissed. She smiled kindly to Cheza.

Cheza blushed and looked to the ground.

"Hm?" Said Kiba, he walked to her.

"Um, I don't have any thing to wear…"She confessed.

Kiba chuckled and looked to Blue.

Blue stood up smiling," Of course, anything for the flower maiden." She bowed and took Cheza's hand," Come." She grinned. She pulled Cheza out the door," Here, these will due for now…till we get you new clothes." She tossed Cheza a jean skirt and a read tank-top smiling. Cheza slid them on and put on her sandals before getting in Blue's /blue/ Neon.

When the girls got to the mall they giggled pointing out all the dorky men and gawking the hot ones. Even though they had boyfriends it was still fun to point out the cute ones. The girls finally came to Abercrombie. Cheza got a pink hoodie, five pairs of jeans, five mini/knee-high skirts, 10 t-shirts/tank-tops and two jackets. Smiling at the cart she stared at the price frowning.

"Here you go." Obliged Blue handing the cashier her credit card.

" I'm sorry it's so much." Confessed Cheza.

Blue laughed," You think this is a lot? I spend more than half of this!"She said.

Cheza's mouth settled open," Wow!" She giggled. Then the two left and ate at Wacdonalds. Cheza ate slowly then looked to Blue she was gulping down everything," What's wrong?" Asked Blue frowning.

"Oh nothing…just…I don't eat food…remember?" Cheza smiled weakly.

"Oh right, you eat moonlight…we can arrange that…tonight is a full moon." She smiled.

Cheza sighed gleefully," Blue? Did that really happen?" Cheza was very curious.

Blue nodded," In fact…Cheza died…" Blue said.

Meanwhile…

Kiba thought things over. Mostly about Cheza,' To think I lost her so long ago…yet I kept my appearance as a teen and eternal life thanks to her, and she returned just as the Sakura spirit said.' Thought Kiba. He didn't know it till now but tears were streaking down hi cheeks," She's back…and she's mine." Whispered Kiba.

BOOM!

The window near him shattered, a man jumped through," There's been reports of wolves and the flower maidan here! Where are they!" Commanded one of the guards who stood through the broken glass.

Kiba growled," I'm one and she's mine!"He ran at them but felt a bullet pierce him, nothing stopped him…except one thing. A high-pitched scream echoed through him," Cheza!" Kiba cried out. Her distant figure appeared as his vision blurred," Don't hurt her damn it…" Said Kiba before he saw black.

One guard held Blue and another Cheza. The other's were in a giant cage.

"This was easier than I thought." Snarled a voice.

"Oh, boss!"Said the guards.

"Give me the girl." Hissed the voice.

The guard holding Cheza handed her off to the man," So she's the flower maidan…shoot the white wolf, I want proof."

The guard who had Cheza shot Kiba.

"Kiba!" Choked out Cheza, tears streamed down her pleasant face. Her pink eyes were stained with salt. She squirmed but a gun was placed to her fragile skin. She stopped moving, blood surrounded Kiba," You can't let him die!" She cried out as she was pulled away by the master.

" Oh we won't my pretty…" Said Master cupping Cheza's chin in his hand.

Blue rammed her shoulder into the bar. A seering pain striking through her, howling out in pain she said," LET HER GO!" A bullet tore through Blue's flesh.

"Blue!" Cried out Hige. He held Blue close to him, sending death glares to the guards.

"Bring the wolf named…Kiba too." Hissed the boss. Then he walked away, dragging Cheza with him.


	3. UPDATE D

Alright guys; Kiba is back in action…and has a magnificent surprise for you…

Because I have next Thurs. Fri. and Mon. off, I have decided to make **this **weekend for my Valentines Day preparations and then next weekend when I have my days off, my update week…which means….

I will be staying up until the wee hours of morning, writing the next chapter to my stories…all for **_you_**

Then after that, the next update will be coming in mid-march during Spring Break.

Please forgive my absence here & until I update.

Stay sweet

Keybah


End file.
